


Left behind

by maielalcinoe



Category: Fast and the Furious and Smallville crossover
Genre: Brian & Chloe S., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Her lips tingled as he kissed her again. She shuddered as his fingers moved gently over the smooth skin of her back. He cradled her while he ran his lips over her shoulder. It wasn't long before they were both ready and Brian entered her slowly. There was no hurry just easy love making between two people content to enjoy each other as fully as possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Her lips tingled as he kissed her again. She shuddered as his fingers moved gently over the smooth skin of her back. He cradled her while he ran his lips over her shoulder. It wasn't long before they were both ready and Brian entered her slowly. There was no hurry just easy love making between two people content to enjoy each other as fully as possible.

Her lips tingled as he kissed her again. She shuddered as his fingers moved gently over the smooth skin of her back. He cradled her while he ran his lips over her shoulder. It wasn't long before they were both ready and Brian entered her slowly. There was no hurry just easy love making between two people content to enjoy each other as fully as possible.

It wasn't supposed to have happened he was meant to be a story, she the reporter, it should have been purely professional over in the duration of the interview. But each had seen something in the eyes of the other, the way they smiled, the inflection of their voices, that had drawn them to each other. The things they had in common were few and far between but it didn't seem to matter. They were both interested in learning about the other and he was enraptured by the passion she had for her work as she was by his passion for his cars.

Both had secrets, things they couldn't and didn't want to share. That didn't matter they shared the now and it was enough. He took her to the car scene he loved and she wrote about it. He taught her how to surf and how to really drive. It was so different to her old life in Smallville that she was happy to immerse herself in it.

Eventually he told her about Dom, about Letty, even Mia. She told him about Clark, well a little about Clark, about Lois and about Lex. About why she had moved to LA from small town Kansas, her desire to escape the ties to the man she had once been so in love with and the man who scare her so. Lex had become more than she had intended and Brian was his opposite in so many ways.

When Letty had arrived on their doorstep Chloe had left them to talk while she went back to an old article. Following the first visit the pretty Latina became a more frequent visitor and as much as she talked to Brian she spoke to Chloe. She explained a little more about Brian and Dom and Chloe came to understand the mysterious figure a little more.

When she was murdered Chloe understood Brians pain, the fierce, passionate personality was a light gone out. Attending the funeral she said little feeling out of place. As she left Brian caught her by the hand, pulled her in and kissed her temple. "No matter what happens," he said softly into her ear, "I love you." Neither had said it previously and she jerked back a little before she was enveloped by his strong arms. She felt him slip something into her pocket, "I'll see you at home later." Looking up she nodded, "I'll try not to burn dinner." When he kissed her again there was a feeling that she hadn't felt from him before. She watched him get into the company car and saw him drive away. She didn't see him again for a long time.


End file.
